DYE
Background The song deals with wanting to retain individuality ("existence might be thin"), not overly stand out ("look large"), and be accepted by society ("the color that other people like") all at the same time, using being "dyed" as a metaphor. The backtrack is dark and warped, but the most striking part of the song is that even though the song is in English, the large amounts of synthesizer and the mixing of Luka's voice with the lyrics make it very difficult for even English-speaking listeners to understand the song without the lyrics provided on AVTechNO's website. The song is even harder for Japanese listeners to understand, as the translation is not directly placed on the song. Instead, there are strings of katakana encoded in hexadecimal 16 on the video. The letters and numbers must be decoded to the katakana (which yields the pronunciation of the translation), and the katakana must be transliterated to the proper kanji in order to create a textual variant (which must be deduced by context). Even then, some words are omitted in the strings, and a proper English/Japanese translator is required for a Japanese listener to properly understand the song. This song is featured in the game -Project DIVA- f, and in the EXIT TUNES compilations Vocalogenesis, Supernova 3, and Megurythm. KAT-TUN's Plagiarism In November 2010, he removed a number of his works from NND, wanting to make a "fresh start" on his music. However, this was in a wake of discovering that one of works, "DYE", had apparently been sampled by the Japanese boy group KAT-TUN in their song NEVER x OVER.Report by VocaloidismSankaku ComplexMash-up showing Proof of plagiarism Fans had assumed that the "real" reason why he removed his videos was because of comments on DYE (which was first uploaded in February 2010, while Kat-Tun's song was released on November 17, 2010) about how the song was very similar to KAT-TUN's NEVER x OVER. The shock got to him, and immediately removed his videos. This got the fans mad, and began attacking and blaming KAT-TUN for doing such a thing. AVTechNO did not even know about the plagiarism after until the fans dug it up. But AVTechNO's real reason for removing videos was due to all the stress build up over time and did it on an impulse. It had nothing to do with any commercial contracts he had received, nor about the KAT-TUN fiasco and made a blog regarding his action soon after.AVTechNO's Blog He did not even blame KAT-TUN for the act of plagiarizing at the time. Even after all things had been clarified, the time came on whom was it to blame. Fans began attacking and harrassing KAT-TUN and their fanbase for such an act, while at the same time a friend of AVTechNO asked his fans to stop pointing the fingers until this matter is resolved. A month later, KAT-TUN admitted Plagiarism.Blog The matter has been resolved. English Decoded Lyrics Derivative works Game PVs Gallery References External links *DYE - 初音ミク Wiki's Article (Japanese) * DYE - Nicopedia's Article (Japanese) Category:Targets of Plagiarism or Controversy Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Song featured in Game Category:Original songs Category:Original songs/English